HMV: Don't Fall in Love (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of Don't Fall in Love from Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas. Song: * Don't Fall in Love Song From: * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * (The Grand Duke of Owls' Castle) * Sparkle Tangerine: The quickest way to break your heart, * Kralahome: Make you depressed and ill, * Gaston: Is to get tangled up inside the side effects could kill. * Zirconia: All passion is a waste of time, * Hopper: A deadly game pour vous. * Lou: I am your friend, your cher ami. * Frollo: I wouldn't lie to you. * Mojo Jojo: If you must love someone, may I suggest * Ozzy: You love yourself! Just think it through. * Pete: You'll never leave, and you will find you'll get more rest. * Jafar: You'll always feel as good as new. * Howard Clifford: Your freedom is the most important thing, my friend. * Phantom Virus: You must be strong, you mustn't bend. * Dr. Ivan Krank: Don't talk for hours, Don't send flowers, * The Horned King: Don't write poems Don't sing songs * Katz: and dance beneath the stars that shine above. Don't fall in love. * Burgermeister Meisterburger: Oh, don't do it. * (Heffalumps and Woozles Dancing) * Ichy: As soon as your heart rules your head, * Rocky: Your life is not your own. * Dr. Z: It's hell when someone's always there. * Fat Cat: It's bliss to be alone. * Thunderclap: And love of any kind is bad, * Uncle Harry: A dog, a child, a cat. * Ben Ravencroft: They take up so much precious time. * James: Now, where's the sense in that? * Meowrice: Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame. * Jenner: If you're turned on, then just turn off. * Preed: Emotions are a thing all great men overcame. * Merlock: Please, don't make this catastroph. * Dr. Drakken: Don't get attached to anyone or anything. * Ratigan: There's nothing worse than things that cling. * Cat R. Waul: You'll go to pot, You'll turn to drink, You'll never rest, * Verminous Snaptrap: You'll end up mad, and looking like some poor tormented dove. * Ham Egg: Don't fall in love. * Sykes: Don't fall in love! * (Cut to Black) Clips/Years/Companies: * Rock a Doodle (@1991 MGM) * George Shrinks (Becky in Wonderland; @2000-2001 PBS) * The King and I (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Sailor Moon (A New Nightmare; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * UglyDolls (@2019 STX/Reel FX) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Bubbles of the Opera; @2016 Cartoon Network) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * Mickey, Donald, & Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Pokemon: Detective Pikachu (@2019 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase (@2001 Warner Bros.) * Teacher's Pet (@2004 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (Klub Katz; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (@1970 Rankin/Bass) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Dinosaur King (Escape from Zeta Point; @2007 Sunrise) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Shell Shocked; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Good Dinosaur (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Uncle Harry; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon (Who's Flying Now?; @1997 OLM) * Gay Purr-ee (@1962 Warner Bros.) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Titan AE (@2000 20th Century Fox) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (@1990 Disney) * Kim Possible (Partners; @2002-2007 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * TUFF Puppy (Dog Daze; @2010-2015 Nickelodeon) * Astro Boy (Robot Circus; @1980-1981 Tezuka Productions) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) Notes: * Dedicated to ZacTheBear SurmanReturns5th, Eli Wages, and Patrick Hill. * In honor of the 20th Anniversary of "The King and I (1999)".